


Powers of Observation

by trascendenza



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: 200 words, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-03
Updated: 2007-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reed sometimes wishes he didn't notice so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powers of Observation

Reed excels at observing.

As a scientist, the skill is a necessity, and perhaps that's why he has become one of the greatest minds of the twenty-first century: it's his strongest inborn trait. Even as a child he could sit in quiet observation for hours without needing entertainment.

As an adult, sometimes he wishes he weren't so observant.

Like when he notices how, no matter where he and Sue are in the room, the second they kiss, Johnny's eyes will track over to them. Or how Johnny's teasing often has an undertone to it—an edge Johnny's pushing—that Reed isn't willing to name, even though he knows the word.

Or when Reed notices that he's paying attention to Johnny as he's kissing Sue.

Observing Johnny and mapping his behavior patterns is easy; doing the same with his own is frightening. Instead, he keeps watching, takes note of the hugs and casual kisses Johnny and Sue exchange—always just this side of proprietary—and stores the data away, but refuses to analyze it. Refuses to formulate a hypothesis.

And noting the data is so much safer than asking himself why it is that he wants to in the first place.


End file.
